


Run On Love

by inourtownofpanem



Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, The happy AU we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inourtownofpanem/pseuds/inourtownofpanem
Summary: In this version of Adelaide and DogNut's love story; there's no sickos, no fighting for survival, and no war.Instead, the only thing they care about is getting through high school in one piece. But then again, there are distractions which make that plan a lot harder. It's high school, it happens.For DogNut, Adelaide was his ticket out of his life in the council estate where he lived. He'd been through a year of school that specialised for kids who didn't obey the rules and had lived through it just in hopes to see her again. But when he does, the girl he knew had changed but he was still crazy about her.For Adelaide, DogNut was her escape from her "perfect" life. She was a champion skater, top of her class and had dreams of being a doctor (one that had been planted in her brain since birth). Her whole life she felt trapped inside her life, and the only person who gave her a way out was him.But they were the modern-day Romeo and Juliet (minus the death); and nothing would ever be easy, life does seem to find a way to completely change everything – for better or worse.
Relationships: Brooke/Ed, Brooke/Kyle/Ed, DogNut/OC, Ed/Kyle, Shadowman/Jester





	Run On Love

“ ** _AGAIN_**!”

Agnes Milton's voice screamed across the ice rink at her daughter as she double footed her landing on her triple loop, almost causing her to lose her balance and fall over. Thankfully, she maintained her balance and took a deep breath before skating around the rink again to build up momentum to attempt her triple loop again.

Adelaide closed her eyes for a moment to block out the outside world and focus only on her jump. Her eyes opened, and her feet slid into place like clockwork and she threw her body into the air, rotating three times before her feet landed on the ice once more.

No matter how many times she did jumps, she always felt her heart stop and her breath being held and she wouldn’t take a breath until her blade hit the ice once more and her heart took another beat. When she was jumping, nothing mattered in the world anymore. She felt free and euphoric, and she missed that feeling every time she wasn’t on the ice – nothing else in the world made her feel that way.

Adelaide skated over towards her mother, wiping away some of the sweat that had accumulated across her face with the back of her hand. "Mama, can't I have just a ten minute break?"

“ _Not if you want to win_ ,” Agnes replied harshly in her native tongue of German. “Take it from the layback.”

Adelaide rested her forehead on the cold barrier of the rink, staying there to catch her breath and cool down a little before reluctantly skating off back to the middle of the rink to continue her practice session.

An hour later, Adelaide and her mother were finally leaving the rink after an intense four-hour session. Adelaide was limping a little due to not only being physically exhausted from skating but from having a bad landing in a death drop spin, something that was extremely painful. But she had to get through it, or her mother would've probably killed her.

During term time, Adelaide would only be at the rink for an hour – although that was after an hour in the gym, a ballet lesson and then another dance lesson. Weekends were even tougher; her day would start at five am and she wouldn’t go to bed until around eleven pm. But it was competition season, after all, and this season was going to be one of the most important of her career.

After this season, she was finally able to qualify for the Olympics and her mother was going to do everything in her power to ensure her daughter gets there.

Agnes Milton competed in the 1994 Olympic Games and came 5th, she promised she would do better in the 1998 Games but later found out she was pregnant with Adelaide’s older brother Sebastian and withdrew from skating until after he was born – still determined to win a medal at the 1998 Games but sadly, she failed to qualify for the team. She tried again for the 2002 Games, but three weeks before the qualifiers, she fell pregnant with Adelaide and withdrew from skating entirely to become a mother and a coach.

She placed both her children into skating lessons almost as soon as they could walk, determined for her children to do what she could not do – win a medal at the Olympics.

Out of both her children, Adelaide showed the most promise in skating and Sebastian was allowed to quit skating and allowed his sister to take his place, much to Sebastian’s delight.

Ever since she started skating, it had taken over Adelaide’s life – she was constantly practicing or working out or preparing for a competition. The only thing that got in the way of skating was school and if Agnes had her way, she would take Adelaide out of school to do skating full time. Thankfully, Adelaide’s father flat out refused and said that once Adelaide turns eighteen and still wanted to skate as a profession, then she was allowed to do it.

Walking outside into the cool late evening air, Adelaide’s mother told her she would go get the car while Adelaide would wait by the door and rest her ankle a little. Adelaide leaned against the wall beside the door, her eyes closing for a moment as she tried to relax and take in the cool, refreshing air.

“Well hello there, princess.” A voice called out to her, causing Adelaide to groan loudly.

**_Just what I need_**.

“Oh, fuck off, DogShit,” Adelaide snapped, rolling her eyes. “Do you and your gay gang _always_ have to hang out at the rink? Especially when I’m practicing.”

DogNut let out a single, loud laugh before walking towards Adelaide, towering over her. “Technically, I'm here at the arcade which just so happens to be between the bowling alley and the rink, and right now I wanted a fag which is why I’m outside the rink, so I don't see the problem here.”

Adelaide looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as she shot him a death glare, determined to stand her ground against him, despite their obvious height difference. “Anyone would think that you were stalking me.”

DogNut raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Don't flatter yourself, princess. I do have a life outside of you, y’know.”

It was Adelaide’s turn to raise an eyebrow, scoffing. “Why do I find that so hard to believe?”

DogNut held a hand over his heart, a fake pained expression spreading across his face. “Why must you hurt me in this way?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother drive up. Adelaide started walking towards her before turning back to the group. “Oh, cry me a river, DogShit.”

She smiled as she turned around, hearing the group let out a chorus of “oooh”. Climbing into the car, she could feel her mother’s glare shooting daggers into her. “Who was that?” her mother asked as she drove away.

Adelaide shrugged, not looking at her mother. “Oh, just a boy from school, a nobody.”

Agnes eyed her daughter before turning back to the road to turn a corner. “ _He better not be a distraction, you don’t need one right now_ ,” she responded in German.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. “ _Mum, he’s not a distraction. He’s just a kid I went to school with, that’s all he is_. _Why won’t you just let me live?_ ” Adelaide responded back also in German.

Agnes gripped the steering wheel as she drove, obviously trying to remain calm. “ _When you live under my roof, you will do as you are told. You will not mess this up for yourself, Adelaide, do you hear me? I will not allow you to jeopardise this opportunity.”_

Adelaide sighed and nodded. “I understand, mum. I won’t mess this up, I promise. I just… I just want to be a normal kid sometimes.”

Agnes’s face softened, her grip on the wheel loosening as she reached over to squeeze Adelaide’s hand. “I understand, sweetheart. I know I push you but I know you can achieve so much, I just want you to succeed. You’re capable of doing so much and I only want the best for you.”

Adelaide leaned back in her seat and was quiet for a moment before sighing heavily. “I can’t wait for summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you – I have finally published this story and will be working on it after 400 years.  
> I’ll have this as a slow burn with a bigger focus on the love/hate relationship between Adelaide and DogNut and more focus on characters than in Beautiful Crime. I hope you guys do like this story as much as you loved Beautiful Crime though!  
> You don't have to have read Beautiful Crime to read this, they're two separate stories but it might help to read the og story first to get the feel for the characters


End file.
